User talk:Demise101
My Talk Page: To all the people reading this, feel free to ask , talk or possibly suggest new ideas on this page. One thing I already need is an alternative build to Sona: I have Played both Aurabot and AP. Any others?Demise101 21:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Im coming to gank you...Ivo09 03:23, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sona should be built tanky, with mana, and support items such as shurelias.Ivo09 18:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Urgot is supposed to be built with lots of armor penetration runes and with tanky items. Ivo09 02:38, March 23, 2011 (UTC)There Ivo09 10:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC)My computer is broken so I probably won't be playing anything for a while. Judging by my dad's attitude I'll probably become a dota pro by playing vs bots in safe mode on the craptops before I can get a new computer. Ivo09 18:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) learn how to play something else than support :P Burgerr 00:18, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hey. Before you start adding the categories. We need to finish the discussion in the blog because Warwick being a "blink champion" would have to be debated first. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor This Deserves A Title For Awesome Luck My computer, as of this moment, is fully functional!--Ivo09 18:14, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hai thar Champion Tags Hello. I noticed that you have been adding categories to champion pages, but they are supposed to be in the ability details. I think it's best if you leave it to me and Sam 3010. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 16:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Also can you please go to my message you left me and sign it please. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Void Staff Void Staff used to be blue. I guess, Riot just never got around to changing it in pvp.net or left it as a sort of easter egg. NeonSpotlight 05:51, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi I saw your message on my talk page. The void staff is red but on the league of legends website and match history it is blue. It is something that Riot hasn't updated yet. 05:53, April 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Project Idea Sure, you can add an strategy section on the spells articles. You are welcome to help on any strategy page, and you can add notes on a what summoner spells would be helpful on each champion. Although, if you want to do a table similar to the Reccomended Items, I don't think that is a good idea, as the RI are just Riot's Rec Items, and there is no Riot's rec spells. 17:20, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Strategy Compilation Nice done, thanks for putting the effort into the wiki. Now, if you want those pages to be in the psotlight, I will have to ask you to write a blog addressing the community or write a forum thread under "General Discussion". Once it is done, message me a link and I will post t into the Community Messages. Name Colour Hi, saw your post on the Icon Color Text blog about changing the colour of your name. Whaned to put my reply here as it's more convenient. The editors names are coloured based on their user rights Admins green, Mods purple ect... It's summarized in one of sam's Blog Posts. Anyway, you have been pretty active and you have more than 100 edits so you can ask for Rollback rights, in addition to a nifty orange name you get the ability to undo vandalism on pages much easier. I looked at your edits about would be surprised if you didn't get it. You can apply and nominate others here. - 17:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) We have a LoL Glossary Go to LoL Glossary and add whatever you think is missing. 03:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) What to call skillshots. Skillshot pointer - Arrow pointer. Example - Cleaver, shuriken. But also Trynd's spin, Ashe's arrow. Pointer width is irrelevent. Skillshot Template - AOE skillshots. Brands Circle o' death, veigar's stun. etc. But also Annie's Flame, Kassadin's cone of death thinger. Skillshot cursor - Skillshots that behave like Quick casts. Either appearing directly under the mouse or travel in direction to the mouse cursor. Urgot's missile. Karthus's lay waste. Just my suggestions Asperon Thorn 21:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) * Cones and circles are not the same though. Also technically Karthus's lay waste is just a circle-targetted one...the only special about it is that it's automatically smart cast whereas most abilities are not...if you smart cast, Karthus Q is no different than Brand's circle or Veigar's stun. Also, you left out walls such as Anivia's and Karthus's which have the "perpendicular to the caster" mechanic and also the click-n-drag mechanic of Rumble's ult. Vyrolan 21:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) * Well, I would put walls in the template one. My reasoning . .as geeky as it may be, is that the skills that I have listed as template skill match similar skills in Tabletop games. For example an Artillery strike that would blast an AOE you would place a plastic template that would encompass the area. There are triangle templates for flamethrowers and circle one's for whatever you need an circle for. A cannonball that effects things in the straight line is more of a pointer, and the cursor (Quickcast) types don't have a tabletop equivalent.Asperon Thorn 22:00, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Titles.. like this? It seems every time you post quickly in succession my talk page messes up so try to avoid posting more than once a minute or so. Ivo09 01:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Headbut-Pulverise is NOT Pulverise-Headbutt. The combo in the notes is simply saying that alistar can knock back enemies who are already knocked up. I was talking about a more advanced mechanic where he can knock the enemy up right after he knocks them BACK, dashing to them and keeping them in range, which is an extremely powerful chasing manouvre and has nothing to do with the combo in the notes, so kindly put my comment back.-Ivo09 02:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) DP? I have no idea what a dp is : < NeonSpotlight 19:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :I assume display portrait is the same as a champion square, I just crop them out of the splash art. NeonSpotlight 22:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Dimensions don't matter, it just needs to have a 1:1 aspect ratio, I use paint.net after cropping in paint to get the ratio equal to solve the space problems. NeonSpotlight 01:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) YO! Hello Demise 101, I have got a sona suggestion build for you! And good to see you are now a rollback editor :D Hai thair, sign your damn post!!!!!=D >.< Demise101 >.< 21:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Demise, I've seen your blog about strategy pages, and could you please make another about making templates? HotShot ~ 01:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ok, it has been done... Check it out!! >.>